IN HER HEART SHALL BURN
by solasbutt
Summary: You are Elena, a young elf raised by a compassionate Tevinter mage living in Minrathous. On a day like any other, your master gets a letter from an anonymous sender, an invite to the Divine Justinia's conclave at The Temple of Sacred Ashes in Ferelden. But when you arrive, things do not go as planned.


You gazed upon the grand temple, the sun barely peeking through the mountains that tower behind it. The breeze lifted your white-blonde locks away from your shoulders, and the sway of the horse as you made your way up the rocky trail rocked you gently into a colourful daydream. How marvelous Ferelden was, if a little colder than your land the mighty Tevinter, home to the scandalous blood magic wielding Magisters and no small amount of nobles donning elven slaves on their sleeves. Elven you were, though never a slave, but a cherished apprentice to a humble mage who owned a marvelous mansion in Minrathous, close to the city's Circle. You had a pleasant life of privilege there, though never leaving your home. Aegeus shielded his young gem away from the corrupted outside world, kept her pure and innocent and knowledgeable, as best he could. At nineteen, your first time outside the tall marble walls of that mansion, was to attend the Divine Justinia's conclave at The Temple of Sacred Ashes. And it was everything you had hoped for.

"El?" you were brought out of your dream. "Elena?"

"Yes," you chimed, "yes I'm awake, Master Aegeus."

Your master smiled, his curled moustache curving with the expression. He smoothed out greying hair from his face and stroked his beard; which was groomed to an angular shape with tips pointing out from either side of his jaw and chin.

"There will be time to rest when we get to the temple, little bird, I know you must be tired after all the travelling…" there was concern in Aegeus' voice.

You didn't exactly know why you'd both gone to attend the Divine's conclave, only that your master was invited. He had said he would tell you the remaining details later when you were back in Tevinter.

"Oh, no it's fine! The travelling has been an incredible experience, perhaps a little overwhelming, but in a good way. I'm learning so much."

"Ah, yes, I had hoped," he was interrupted by the sound of two men bellowing insults at each other.

"Bloody mages, I was there when the Chantry at Kirkwall was destroyed…we should have purged every one of you after that!"

"That man wasn't even part of the Circle, you saw the opportunity to kill mages and you took it gladly like the animals you are!"

Aegeus cringed, glancing over to see you place your hand daintily over your mouth in shock. He couldn't have these men ruin his apprentice's excitement with their foul mouths. With a swift flick of his gloved hand, the frozen ground under the mage and Templar's feet became a thin sheet of ice. They simultaneously slipped and there was quiet.

As the horses passed the two confused, but silent, men, you kept your eyes ahead and gripped the reins. Aegeus regarded them, offering a sly smile.

"Be wary of the ice, wouldn't want to injure yourself, now."

After about a half hour had gone by, you and your master were inside the temple; Aegeus was making small talk with other attendees with you by his side silently observing. The temple's interior was marvelous, the Andrastian statues and fine drapery were eye-catching. Everything was new to you here; even just outside your house in Tevinter was new. That was nearly a month ago, though it felt like only a week had gone by. Much to your own surprise, you weren't longing to be in your own bed, or missing the garden as much as you had thought you would. Your mind was elsewhere, as were you. And you loved every minute of it. Even the cold damp weeks you spent riding horseback through the mountains and forests, and the days spent in the hull of a boat rocking on the waves of the Waking Sea, or the long wagon ride on the Imperial Highway. All in all, your journey had been fantastic, so far.

There were so many people, and yet still long single-file lines of people were coming up the mountain. Templars, Mages, and the higher-ups of the Chantry were all in one building. Most were quiet and meek, and others stood shoulders back and head held high, proud of their cause. A few nobles were there, too. Men and women dressed in fancy outfits of gold and silk and assorted jewels, so shiny. You took it all in with a soft inhale, and a slow exhale.

A door creaking, a whisper, a surge of energy; _what was that?_ You turned your head ever so slightly to glance behind you, searching with your eyes for the source of the chills running up your spine. _The door is open…_ You thought. Only but an inch, though you could feel something in the air; seeping from the room behind the door. Could others feel it? Again you glanced around the crowd, surveying the many expressions. You could see some men and women in robes leaning on staffs do the same, perhaps they felt it. One more nod at the room behind you, your curiosity bubbling in your chest, a quick peek. Was someone casting spells?

"Master, excuse me, I'm...going to look around a bit? Just over here…" you motioned. A gentle nod from him and a quick bow from yourself, then you made your way sauntering over to the door, your flat dress shoes clacking lightly against the stone floor.

Something in your gut warned you, you felt uneasy; unsettled. It was probably nothing and you'd regret it if something was amiss and went undetected because you were too nervous to investigate. And even if something illegal was happening, Aegeus was only a few feet behind you. Gently, you pressed against the door, hearing it creak at the hinges. And that was the last thing you heard, and then there was nothing.


End file.
